


Candy Cravings

by FairyNiamh



Series: Drag Queens and Ruffled Lace [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a fantasy and he knows that Derek is just the Alpha to help him make the fantasy a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: drivvenwrinth  
> Notes: Written for the 1_million_words bingo challenge. I wrote 100+ words per square given. Squares given were: Fantasy, Cross-Dressing (Free Square), Leather, Sex Club, Dom/Sub, Spanking, Horny, Fetish, Erotic

Fantasy

The Queens and their constant mothering was driving Stiles mad. They were always making sure he was doing well and had enough to eat. Never mind that they couldn't cook, they still wanted him to eat. He wasn't skin and bones, he was a healthy weight. He didn't care what Ivana said he didn't need to go lift weights. No, he didn't care that Flora could pick him up with one hand. She was a tough lady and he knew that. (Yes, this is why he tolerated the mothering. Well, her strength and the fact the he did truly loved his Mamma.)

Still, he had a fantasy. It was simple and altogether enjoyable. He was bound and determined to act this fantasy out tonight. He would not go on with his everyday boring life any longer.

He didn't hate the everyday thing, he just craved some excitement. No one could criticize him for that. Although, Stiles knew that if his friends found out, they would surely make his life a living hell and he didn't need to add any fuel to that fire.

People were cruel enough to him without them knowing his deep dark secrets. Even though it was likely that someone might see him tonight, he hoped for their sakes they would keep their thoughts and their hands to themselves. He had a taser gun and _WOULD_ use it.

Cross-dressing (Free Square)

He started with the simple stuff; a pair of thongs, a garter belt, silky stockings, and a small padded bra. He then put on the tight mini-skirt, the tie up top, and his far too spiked heels. Yes, the ladies had encouraged him to practice at home before coming out to play, but he couldn't resist. The thought of someone else might find him attractive in this get up was... nearly intoxicating.

He sat down and carefully applied his make-up, being careful not to get any of the powder or eye shadow on his black top. He really should have had help for this. Ima had warned him not to put on the clothes until everything else was ready, but did he listen? No! He just bulled his way through. Well, he wouldn't be himself if he had done anything else.

Once he was happy with his makeup, he placed the stocking on his head and secured it with bobby pins. The last piece to set in place was his wig. He carefully donned the long blond locks and fussily arranged his hair. He stood and admired the final result of his hard work. Stiles really hoped this would work.

Leather

He had heard Derek talking about a leather club not too far out of town. This was definitely not a place to dress in drag, but no one needed to know that Candy Divine sported a dick under her lace and leather.

He knew that Derek was working there as a bouncer and would be able tell it was him by his scent and more than likely the wolf would NOT be happy with the sudden change. The Alpha was funny about change. He would definitely blame Momma Flora and the rest of the group, but it wasn't their fault that Stiles had urges, nor was it their fault that he had gone ahead and did this. It was going to happen with or without them. It was better to have help than to go in blind.

Sex Club

Derek’s description of ‘Leather club’ he was a bouncer at had been a somewhat of a misleading description. This was a sex club. Okay, so it was a very raunchy gay dive, but seeing as someone was having sex in every corner, it was a fair assessment of the establishment.

He chewed on his lips as he made his way inside. Flora (and his dad) would have kittens if they ever found out he was in a place like this. This, wow... yeah, Stiles may have been in over his head here.

“Hey sweetheart, you come here often?" A very fragrant, and obviously drunk, man asked as he grabbed Stiles’ ass and squeezed, hard.

Dom/Sub

"If you value your life you will remove your hand from my property," another voice chimed before he could respond. Thankfully, this voice he recognized.

"HA! I knew you were just as big a pervert as the rest of us. So, when did you get yourself a bitch and do you share?" the man asked as his hand left Stiles ass.

"She's new and not fully trained. It would be; cruel to share an untrained sub with another dominant. I need to gain her trust fully first," Derek said as if it explained everything, which ‘no’ it most definitely did not.

Spanking

"You got yourself a good Dom there girl. You should be glad of that. Derek, you can borrow the back room. I know she is here without permission. Though maybe she is just looking for a little punishment." The laugh that the man let out as Derek dragged Stiles through the crowd sent a shiver down his spine.

"Where are we going?" Stiles whispered.

Derek frowned and pulled him closer. "We're going to the back room, where there are cameras. Why do you have to follow me everywhere? This is my job and if I want to keep it I have to act like your Dom."

"My Dom?" Stiles asked weakly.

Derek full on smirked. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind getting spanked and you better think of a safe word for the camera."

Horny

The thought of being on camera and getting a spanking definitely made his dick twitch in his panties. "Are they going to fire you because I'm in drag?"

Derek scoffed at the thought. "No, though they may ask to borrow you. This is the last time you come here Stiles, I am not willing to share you with anyone."

"My name is Candy Divine right now," she told him as he shed ‘Stiles’ and slipped fully into character.

"So, you really are a bitch tonight, but you're still my bitch," Derek warned as he finally sat down in a chair and pulled her across his knees.

Fetish

"Not my fault," Stiles whimpered as Derek rubbed his rump.

"We'll have to explore all of your kinks and fetishes later, at home. Right now you get a spanking for disobeying me. You get fifteen this time; and you will count each one. When it’s finished you will thank me for keeping you in line. Do you understand?" Derek asked as he started to hike up ‘Candy's’ skirt.

"Yes, sir," he said breathlessly.

Derek fingered the lace of the underwear he had come to love. "What's your safe word?"

Candy bite his lips in thought and then quickly said: "Argent.”

“That will certainly stop things. Count," was the only warning he got before Derek's hand landed on his lace covered ass.

Erotic

He squirmed as he counted like he had been ordered. It was, fuck, he felt sexy knowing that anyone could walk in and that more than likely he was being filmed in such a compromising position. It was erotic; that was the only word he could think of. Though once the spanking was finished he could tell that Derek was just as ‘into’ it as he was.

"Please, Derek," he whispered as he straddled his Alpha's legs.

"Please, what Candy? What do you need sweetheart?" Derek asked as his hands tightly grasped Stiles hips.

"Fuck me? Or at least let me suck you off. I don’t want anyone else to ever touch you or to see the outline of what they can never have," Stiles begged.

Derek carefully placed Candy on the floor, stood up, unzipped his pants, and removed his cock for Candy to suck on. "Go on bitch; suck your Alpha’s dick down like a lollipop and please me. If you’re a good bitch I'll let you come in your panties."

That was all the invitation Candy needed. His hands and mouth were quickly put to work swallowing everything he could without choking. He knew that neither of them would last long. They never did when they were this worked up. "Put your hand in your skirt and play with yourself baby. I want you to come while you’re choking on my cock. Think you can do that for me? Huh?"

Derek carefully grabbed Candy by the wig and started to full on fuck his bitch's mouth. It was heaven and, just as Stiles had predicted, it wasn't long until they were both shooting their load.

Derek carefully helped Candy to his feet and gently wiped away any evidence of their encounter from his lover's mouth. "Go home Stiles and don't do this again. If you do, I will tell Flora and your dad. Now, shoo like a good girl and wait for me at home. I only have an hour left; you can wait that long Oh, and lose the blond wig, I prefer my girl to be brunette."

"Kay, love you," Stiles said happily and then he made his way out the club. He didn’t worry about Derek telling Flora or his dad. Both of them would seriously hurt the Alpha when/if they ever found out what had just occurred. No matter what happened, he was happy with tonight’s results. Yeah, he was glad he had come up here. Fantasy number one down. Later, he needed to confess the rest to Derek… yeah, later.

~Fin~


End file.
